Our adventures as Lyoko Warriors
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Me and my two friends have gone to a new school and it's Kadic Acadmy. Happy birthday Ulrich!
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's a new Code Lyoko story I'm making for my friends Denice, Hayley, and Ellery. You guys are kick butt awsome. Anyway here's the story. Btw I don't own Jusin Bieber's song baby._**

(Sam's POV)

"Hayley, wake up! Our flight leaves in a hour." I said getting ready.

"What time is it?"

"4am."

"Why are you waking me up at 4 in the morning, on a Saturday?"

"Uh, did you forget that we start our new school Kadic Acadamy today?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man I shouldn't have had all that punch at the party."

That's my friend Hayley. She is the Goth girl in the group but she never will show that she's goth but she loves goth.

She has a personality that shows she's a fun girl. We've been best friends since 6th grade but we act like we've been friends since we've been in playpens. She's a peppy girl when it comes to fun or anything exciting. Her personality is what makes her the funnest girl and a kick butt friend ever.

She has blond hair with some highlights, she tends to wear black glasses. She has silver blueish eyes and her skin is a lightly tanned skin. She wears a black T shirt with a purple flaming white skull on the front with Dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Ok ready."

"Wait arn't we supost to find Ellery he's going to." I said.

"Found him!"

Ellery was asleep on my couch cuddling with a bag of sugar and a lamp on his head.

Ellery is what everyone calls insane. He has strawberry blond orange hair, he has freckles through out his body, he wears glasses and he is what all the teachers called 'The shining star'. He is the smartest student in class. But he will tend to go mindlessly insane and lose it. He will always act weird but he still make Hayley and me laugh till we pee our pants. He wears his favorite green T-shirt, with blue shorts and his favorite pair of black sneakers.

"Wake up!" Hayley screamed but he didn't stir.

"I got something." Hayley gasped.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes but this is for Kadic."

"I'll pray for you." Hayley said wiping her eyes.

"I'm going in. Cover your ears."

I grabbed my phone and played a song.

**You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You want my love, you want my heart  
>And we will never ever ever be apart<strong>

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
>We're just friends, what are you saying?<br>Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<br>And I was like...  
><strong>

**(Hayley's POV)**

Ellery woke up and fell to the ground.

"Ow, what time is it?" He groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"4:30am and we got a plane to catch." I answered.

"And we go to Kadic today." My friend Samit said.

Samit is the weirdest friend I could have ever had. Her real name is Samijah but she wants to be called Sam but I call her Samit. She tends to lose focus of stuff and just go to something else and she's kinda shy and quiet sometimes. She loves music and never mess with her when it comes to her music, her drawings she does, or the stories she writes. She loves to cook and she loves us to try it. And the best thing about her is that even though she looks like an angel she has a dark side that she will show.

She's often wearing her pj's or her white Aeropostal t-shirt, her 'yin yang' necklace and matching friendship braclet I gave for her birthday, black baggy shorts, and her black nike hightops.

"Fine, I'll get up."

A few minutes later

"We made it." I said out of breath.

"And plane's now leaving. Come on." Ellery said.

We boarded the plane and it took off.

"Next stop Paris France!" Samit said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's a new Code Lyoko story I'm making for my friends Denice, Hayley, and Ellery. You guys are kick butt awsome. Anyway here's the story. Btw My name's Sam not the sam Odd dates on the show._**

**(Sam's POV)**

After 6 long boring hours of being on a plane from Florida to Paris we started to land.

"Attantion passangers, we are now landing in Paris France."

"Guys wake up."

"Five more minutes mommy." Ellery said.

"Wake up!" I shouted in their ears. "We're here."

"Finally, I'm not using a airplane bathroom again." Hayley said.

"Let's get out of here." Ellery said.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that we're in Paris France." Hayley said.<p>

"Ok how are we getting to the school?" Ellery said.

"Leave that to me." I said.

15 Minutes later.

"Got us a ride."

"How did you do it?"

"I have my ways. Come on we gotta go."

"You snagged us a limo?" They said simotaniously.

"Yeah, it was easy I just said I was Jorden Sparks."

"Cool, wrong but cool." Hayley said.

This school's gonna be Sweet. No parents, no chores, and cute boys."

"Super sweet." Me and Hayley said.

"If I gotta listen to you two talk about boys, I'm gonna sit on the roof."

45 Minutes later we arrived at the school.

"So this is Kadic Acadamy?" Ellery said.

"Sweet." I said.

"Uh, why are kids staring at us?" Hayley asked.

"We're in a limo, they think we're stars." Ellery answered.

The driver open the door.

"Thanks for the ride man." I said.

We all grabbed our bags and left the leaving car.

"Welcome to Kadic Acadamy." Said the principul. "I hope you will enjoy your school year here."

"We will." We all said.

After we got our schedules we headed to our dorm rooms.

'I feel like I'm in collage in collage.' I thought. 'Only less parties and alcohol.'

I crashed into someone.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Hi I'm Ulrich."

"Uh..my name's Samijah, but you can call me Sam."

"Do you need help?"

"Uh..I'm alright thanks anyway."

"Ok bye." He walked away.

I felt my cheeks getting hot as I continued to my room.

"This must be my room." I said opening the door. I saw Hayley unpacking her stuff.

"We're roommates!" We shouted hugging each other.

"After this we got to get to our first class." I asked.

"Fine."

After we unpacked our stuff we meet up with Ellery and went around the school to look for our classes.

"Did you meet anybody today?" She asked.

"Uh..no." I said feeling my cheaks heat up again.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Uh.."

"You like someone." She said songfully.

"No I don't!"

"Samit..." She said crossing her arms smiling.

"No I don't and that's that."

"Ok." Hayley said singing again.

"I need to hang out with more guys." Ellery groaned.

The bell rung.

"Oh no we're late." We all shouted.

"What's our first class?" Hayley frantickly said.

"Uh...physics with !"

"I think I passed that class earlier, this way!" Ellery said.

We all ran to the next class.

"We atleast made it." I said wheezing.

"Let's go in."

"You three are late." She said crossing her arms.

"We know, we got lost we don't know our way around the school yet." Hayley answered.

"Oh, you're the new students. Why don't you tell us about yourself."

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Ellery."

"I'm Hayley."

"That's pretty much it." We said as we looked for our seats.

"Ok, today class we will..."

My mind already tuned out what she was saying.

"Ok class pick up your chemicals and begin."

"Don't know what she just said buy I'll do whatever I can. Uh can you pass me the blue chemical please?"

"Hey Sam."

I turned to my side and saw Ulrich to my side my face started to heat up again.

"Uh..c-can you pass me the b-blue chemical?" I stuttered.

"Here."

"T-thanks."

I poured the chemicals in the heated beaker.

"What are you making?"

"Don't worry I got this."

I continued to pore the chemicals in the container and it fizzed.

"Awsome."

"Thanks." I couldn't stop blushing but I was knocked out of it by an explosion.

"Aww, you idiot! My hair is ruined!" A girl yelled as her hair was frizzy and blue that got the class laughing.

"Nice hairstyle Sissi!" Someone yelled.

"Her name's Sissi?" I whispered.

"Yeah, she's the principul's daughter. She stalks me almost everywhere I go."

"Wow, scary much?"

"Don't worry she leaves after a few tries."

Class ended and I saw Hayley and Ellery leaving the class room coughing.

"What's with the coughing?"

Hayley pointed to Sissi who's hair was smoking and I giggled.

"So, how did it go with Ulrich?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm Hayley."

"Evil." Ellery said.

"You guys want to go around town and see what's what?"

"Yeah, I want to get out of the class for a minute." Ellery said.

"So do I." Hayley agreed.

* * *

><p>We snucked out of our dorm rooms and walked around the town.<p>

"This place is beautiful." I exclamed.

"Hey, what's that?" Hayley said pointing to some factory.

"I don't know but let's check it out." Hayley said.

We made it to the factory and saw that it was gigantic.

"This place is huge." Ellery said.

"Look and elevator." I pointed out.

We went to the elevator and went up.

"This is insane." Ellery exclamed.

"I know." We shouted.

It stopped at a large computer.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. Maybe some type of alien technology that came to us from Mars."

"Ok, no more Star Wars and sugar for you." I said.

"I wonder what would happen if I pressed this button."

"No Ellery don't!" We shouted.

There was an earthquake that shook the building and threw me and Hayley in to the elevator causing my hand to slam on the 'down' button.

"What now?" I said.

We saw 3 scanners and I stepped into one.

"Awsome." But it closed on me.

"Hey! Hayley? Hayley, get me out of here!" I screamed franticly.

"I'm trying to, it won't open!"

There was a flash of light.

I fell out of the sky and landen on my butt.

"Ok oww."

"Ellery! Hayley!" I yelled scared.

"This is not good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if there was a few errors in the last chapter. But enjoy the 3rd chapter.**

**(Hayley's POV)**

"Samit!" I was still trying to force the doors to open but it opened on me.

"Samit?" I stepped in and saw that she was gone.

**With Ellery.**

"Dude nothing happened. I wonder..."

**With Hayley**

The doors closed on me.

"No. No no no! Let me out!"

There was a flash of light.

**(Sam's POV)**

"Hayley? Ellery?"

I looked around for any sign of my friends and saw that I was in a forest.

"This is bad. I'm lost, I don't know how I got here, and Where are Ellery and Hayley?"

**(Hayley's POV)**

I was in the sky until I fell on something soft.

"Ow..."

"Oh, hey Samit. Samit! Where are we?" I yelled frantickly.

"I would answer that question if you got off my back!" She shouted.

"Sorry." I said climbing off of her back.

"Where do you think we are?" She asked. "And why are you dressed as a rockstar?"

I looked to see me wearing a lether green and blue tank top that ends above her belly button, matching pants, and lether knee high boots.

"I don't know why I'm in a costume but, I love my guitar." She said holding her blue heart shaped electric guitar.

**(Sam's POV)**

"I don't know but why are you dressed as a ninja with ears?" She asked.

I saw myself dresses as a ninja with the tank top straps cris crossed around my chest, and I felt two furry ears on the top of my head with my hair in a ponytail with two small bangs haging down.

"Awsome I always wanted to be a ninja or a werewolf! But I'm both!" I shouted excidedly.

I heard something coming near by.

"What is it Samit?" She asked me.

"Shh. Something's coming." I whispered.

It was a 3 spider like creatures coming towards us.

"What are those?"

"I don't know, but they don't look too friendly."

All of them blasted us.

"Told you!" Hayley said grabbing my arm making me run along side her.

"Hurry up Samit!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

I got on all 4's and continued to run.

"That's better!"

**(Ulrich's POV)**

"I can't believe that Jeremy sent us to the wrong region." I said.

"Yeah, Einstien needs to get it together. But the faster we get to the tower the faster we can get to the girls and blast some monsters."

We continued to run until we colided with someone.

"Oww, what just hit us?" Odd said rubbing his head.

"Feels like I was hit by a train." I said.

"Oww, ok 1. I'm not that heavy and 2. Help us!" Someone yelled.

I looked in front of us and saw that there were trantulas.

"Come on Odd."

"Laser arrow!"

Odd almost hit the tarantula's mark but got hit in the torso with its laser, which he accidentilly shot it and it bounced off a tree to another tree to the ground and slammed on its mark.

"My turn Odd! Hyaaahhh!"

I ran to the tarantula and sliced it in half.

"Yeah!" I was almost shot in the neck with a laser untilI saw Odd on its back riding it like a rodeo bull.

"Yeeeeee-haaaawww!"

"Quit playing around."

"Sorry Ulrich! Laser arrow!"

The arrow shot the trantula's mark and exploded.

"What was that?" We heard two people behind us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We asked you first. Where are we?" The wolf said crossing her arms.

"Fine. You're in a place called lyoko. This is where we fight a virus called Xana." I said.

"Lyoko?" They said simotaniously.

"Xana's a computer virus that was created by Franz Hopper whick is our friend Aelita's dad. He put her in this to protect her so when Jeremy discovered the factory he found the super computer and Aelita." Odd continued.

"Xana send out monsters that try to attack us like those tarantulas earlyer. We deactivate towers that Xana activates while Jeremy returns everything to the past so nobody will remember anything but us." I finished.

"Ok, so let me get this strait we're in a place called lyoko, fighting a monster named Xana trying to destory the world, and we're part of it too?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Odd said.

**(Sam's POV)**

"What do you take us for idiots?" I said.

"Uh..." Odd said.

"Don't answer that." Hayley said.

"Speaking of which, who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm Hayley and this is Samit." Hayley said pointing to me.

"Samit?" Odd said.

"It's her way of saying Sam." I said.

"Wait Sam form Ms. Herts class?" I said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's me Ulrich."

I started to blush again.

But then I heard another sound.

"What's she doing?" Odd asked.

"Shh." Hayley sushed.

I closed my eyes and saw a red vision of a black boling ball coming towards me opening and unleashing a red 180 laser at me.

I opened my eyes and ran back to the group.

"What happened?" Ulrich said.

"I saw some giant bowling ball coming towards us."

"Megatanks." Odd said.

"Megatanks?" We said.

"In one shot you're done for." Ulrich said.

"There it is!" Hayley pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the 4th chapter.**

**(Hayley's POV)**

"How do we get rid of these megatanks?" I asked.

"You just got to hit the mark that's on the inside of it's shell." Odd said.

"I don't think we can do that." Samit said.

"Just watch us!" Odd said.

Odd and Ulrich ran towards the megatank.

"Do you think we can do this?"

"Let's try." I said running.

"Hayley, wait!"

I grabbed my guitar and tried to hit the shell of it.

"Open up!"

"Hayley, you gotta hit the mark that's inside of the shell!" Odd shouted.

The megatank opened up and blasted 180 degrees.

"Hayley!" I turned around and saw Samit.

"You decided to join us?"

"I didn't want to miss out on all the fun!"

"Look out!" The blast exploded.

"Laser arrow!"

"Why do you guys have weapons?" Hayley shoute!d.

"Try your guitar!"

I pulled out my guitar and played a cord.

There was a sonic blast that hit the shell of the mega tank.

"This is gonna be fun."

**with Ellery**

I was just playing around with the computer.

"I wonder if I can get online with this."

I moved the mouse and found some informatation.

"Xana, super computer, pizza? Oh my god! I missed the pizza night! And something's going on here."

"Eh, whatever it is I'll come back after I get my pizza." Ellery said walking away.

**Back on Lyoko**

**(Sam's POV)**

"Don't I have a weapon?" I said.

"Try the swords on your back." Yelled Ulrich hiding behind a rock that was taking the eshots in front of him.

I felt on my back for the swords and grabbed them both.

I saw that I had katanas with green ribbons wrapped arund about three times and the rest just flow loose.

I grabbed the swords and tried to lodge it in.

"Well that didn't work." I said.

**(Hayley's POV)**

"Odd look out!" I shouted pushing Odd out of the way of the blast.

"Thanks Hayley!"

I saw Samit running in on front of the megatank while it was getting ready to blast her.

"Samit!"

She put her sword in front of her face while it was pushing her back.

"Ulrich now!" She screamed.

Ulrich sprinted to the mark and stabbed it until it exploded.

"Nice job guys!" I said.

"Lets get to the region." Ulrich said.

"What region?" Samit asked.

"The Desert region." Odd answered.

"How do we get there?" I asked.

"Follow us." Ulrich said.

We ran towards a tower.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Just a way to go to the different regions." Ulrich said.

"Watch your step." Odd said.

We all stepped in and saw the huge inside of the tower.

"Woah!" We both said.

"So how do we get to the desert region?" Samit said.

"Like this!" Odd said jumping off the platform.

"No way! I'm not jumping down!" Samit said.

"I don't know about you but, later!" I said jumping.

**(Sam's POV)**

"Come on Sam, it's not that long jump."

"I know, but I'm scared."

"Come on, if it makes you feel better I'll jump with you." Ulrich said grabbing my hand.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

I jumped down yelling.

I landed on a another platform.

"See, it's not that bad."

"Come on."

All of us were now in a desert.

"Hey guys." Said a japanese geisha. "Uh, who are they?"

"This is Sam and Hayley." Odd said. "And this is Yumi and Aelita."

"Hi." We both said.

"Hurry up we got to get to the tower." Aelita said.

We started to follow them to the tower.

"Guys wait!" I shouted after hearing a sound.

I tried to follow the sound clolsing my eyes.

"What is she doing?" Yumi asked.

"She can hear monsters that's near by." Hayley explaned.

I saw there was a swarm of hornets coming by.

I opened my eyes.

"What did you see?"

"I saw-" I was inturupted by a laser hitting me in my side.

**(Hayley's POV)**

"Samit!"

I turned around and saw 5 hornets in front of us.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, just a minor hit she'll be up soon." Yumi said. "Hyyahh!"

Yumi's fans sliced through one of the hornets.

"Laser arrow!" Odd's arrows shot throught a hornet that was coming towards him.

"Hayley use your guitar!" Odd shouted doing backflips to avoid a few upcoming lasers.

I strumed a few cords and a blue line of bomerangs swung throught the air and cut the hornet in half making it explode.

"Nice Hayley!" Samit said.

Samit grabbed her swords and sliced through one.

"I think that's all of them." I said.

I turned around and saw a hornet prepaired to shoot Odd.

"Odd look out!" I screamed pushing him out of the way taking the blast for him slaming my head onto a rock.

**(Sam's POV)**

"Hayley!" Odd and I yelled running to Hayley.

"Are you alright?" Odd asked.

"I'm fine, get Aelita to the tower." She said.

We continued to run to the tower.

"Guys, what's going on?" A voice said.

"Who's that?" I said.

"That's Jeremy, he helps us with the super computer." Yumi answered.

"Where were you Einstien?" Odd said.

"The tower is near by just turn right."

They all turned right.

We saw Aelita run in the tower.

"You girls can put up a fight." Ulrich said.

"Thanks Ulrich." I said giggling.

"So, now what?" Hayley asked.

"We'll return back to the real world." Odd said.

"How does that happen?"

"Just watch." Yumi said.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said.

There was a flash of light and we were back at Kadic.

"Ok, that was, Awsome!" Hayley and I shouted high fiving each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the 5th chapter.**

**(Hayley's POV)**

Samit and I were going to find Odd and Ulrich to find out what was going on until we crashed into Ellery.

"Hey guys."

We replied to him by a smack on both arms.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for leving us at the factory while we were getting shot at!"

"Oh yeah. The point is I still got my pizza." Ellery said.

I slaped the back of his head.

"Wait, if Ulrich said that when there was a return to the past and nobody would remember it, how do we still remember all of that?" Samit said.

"Well I remember this." I said.

"And I don't know what you are talking about, but I remember going to a huge computer." Ellery said also.

"We better find Ulrich."

**(Odd's POV)**

"Do you think those two girls from lyoko remember us?"

"Probably." Yumi said. I asked.

"They might forget about it after the return to the past." Aelita said.

We saw Hayley, Sam, and someone with them.

"Hey." The girls said.

"Hi." The rest said.

"Can you guys take us to lyoko again?" Sam said.

"Told you they remembered." I told the group.

"We remember that we accidentily went into lyoko with you guys and we were fighting Xana's monsters." Hayley said.

"So are you guys gonna report us to the government?" Ulrich says.

"Are you nuts? That was the funnest thing that we could have ever done!" Samit shouted.

"By the way this is our friend Ellery, he's the guy who got us in lyoko." Hayley said.

"Ok, will somebody please explain this to me?" Ellery yelled angerly.

"Come with us."

"What about classes?"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." I said.

"Ok." They said following us to the factory.

**(Sam's POV)**

"Can you guys show us how you got on lyoko?" Jeremy said.

"Ok, we were just checking out the computer." I said.

"Then I had hit this button." Ellery said pointing to the button.

"This earthquake made me and Samit fall into the elevator. And Samit's hand hit the down button." Hayley continued.

"After we saw the scanners I went in one then it closed on me. I kept hearing Hayley trying to open it." I said.

"Then when nothing happened I pressed the button again."

"When the scanner opened I steped in too, and that's when it closed on me too and we were on lyoko." Hayley finished.

"So now that you went into lyoko your data was saved and you can help us fight Xana." Aelita said.

"I still confused on the whole lyoko thing but, still cool." Ellery said.

"Can we still go on lyoko?" Hayley asked.

"Well we should get back to the dorms to make it back to Ms. Hertz." Jeremy said.

Me and Hayley were going in the elevator.

"We'll take that as a yes!" We said shouting back at the group.

"Wait!" Jeremy shouted getting our attention.

**(Ulrich's POV)**

"You know I'm with them Jeremy." I said.

"But we got to get to class or Ms. Hertz will give us detention." Jeremy said.

"I'll take that chance." I said walking to the elevator.

"Me too. I'm don't want to listen to Ms. Hertz boring lectures." Odd said following me.

"Well, I do need more information about Franz Hopper."

"You girls want to join us?" I asked.

"Sure." Both of them replied.

"Fine, I'll send you all to lyoko."

"What about you Ellery, you coming?" Hayley asked.

"No, I'll hang with Jeremy."

"Suit yourself." Sam said.

We went to the scanner room.

"Ladies first." Odd and I said bowing.

"Your such gentelmen." Yumi said sarcasticaly.

After we all went in we were teleported to the mountains.

"Where's Hayley?" Odd asked.

There was a grunt behind us and we saw Hayley landed on Sam's back.

"Again? Really?" Sam screams.

"She landed on you before?" Yumi said.

"Guys, I'm sending you your velicals." Jeremy replied.

Our three velicals appeared infront of us.

"No fair! We don't have any rides." Hayley and Sam said.

"You girls can ride with us." I said.

"Cool!" They shouted.

Hayley got on Odd's hoverboard and Sam got on my overbike.

"Buckle up girls."

We took off to find a near by tower.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to the tower here?" Asked Sam.

"That depends where we are." Aelita answered.

"Uh guys, do you hear what I hear?" Sam said.

"Hear what?" Yumi said looking around.

"I think that means that Xana brought his monsters out to play." Odd said.

"Can you see what monsters he brought out?" Hayley said.

**(Sam's POV)**

I closed my eyes and saw hornets coming towards us from the tower.

"I just saw a bunch of hornets."

"I see them!" Hayley pointed to the tower being swarmed by 3 hornets.

"Well, it beats being in class!" Odd said.

"Your right Odd. Let's go!" Hayley said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the 6th chapter. Sorry for the late update had writers block.**

**(Sam's POV)**

"I call first swing!" I yelled jumping off the bike.

I ran towards the tower on all fours reaching the tower.

I slipped behind two of them and slashed them.

"Two down, three to go." I said turning around but didn't see a hornet shoot a laser at my chest.

"Sam, you just lost 20 life points."

"Thanks for the update Jeremy."

I saw that the other's made it here.

"Don't worry, I saved some for the rest of you guys."

"Yumi look out!" I shouted.

Yumi turned around and got hit in the leg.

"I'm alright!" She said.

Odd was chasing the hornet in front of him.

"Laser arrow!" Odd's arrow missed and hit Ulrich in his arm.

"Ow! Odd!" He yelled angrly.

"Sorry Ulrich. Laser arrow!" Odd's laser shot the hornet in the back.

"Awsome shot Odd!" Hayley said high fiving Odd.

"Thanks." Odd was flying down until something was thrown at him devirtulizing him.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't-" Yumi was hit and devirtulized.

"Yumi!" We all shouted.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" I said.

"I think William just showed up." He said.

"Who?" Hayley said confused.

"Incoming!" I screamed pushing Ulrich out the way of a large knife like sword.

I saw it coming back at me and back flipped away from it.

"When did I learn how to do that?" I asked myself.

**(Ulrich's POV)**

I saw William coming towards us.

"Hey William, long time no see."

I started to run towards William.

"Hyahhh!"

I tried to inject my swork into Williams side but missed.

He tried to throw his sword towards Sam.

She flipped to the side and ran infront of me.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Uh, doing something called helping. Hayley you get Aelita to the tower."

"Right! Come on Aelita!"

After Aelita and Hayley took my overbike they were gone.

"Let's go!" Sam said running.

**(Hayley's POV)**

"Don't worry Aelita, we're almost there!" I replied seeing the tower ahead.

I looked in front of me and saw 2 giant crabs in front of us.

"Oh come on man!" I yelled out of frustration.

One of them shot at us and hit the bike causing us to crash.

"Ok, that hurt."

"Hurry up."

We strated to run until I got hit in the arm.

"Ok, that's it!" I sprinted towards one of the crabs while it shot at me and I jumped on top of it's shell.

I strumed a cord and jumped off.

"That'll teach you for messing with me!" I screamed.

The second crab continued to shoot at me.

I flipped away from each laser it shot.

I flipped off a rock and flipped in the air while I strumed a cord.

"Come on Aelita!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the tower.

**(Sam's POV)**

I ran in front of William and kept slashing both of my swords at him but he was avoiding each blow.

I smashed my way past him and kicked him from behind making him fall towards the ground.

"Go Ulrich!"

Ulrich tried to impact his sword into William but he threw his sword at Ulrich making him become devirtulized.

"Uh oh."

He ran towards me and I tried to doged but he grabbed my arms and held me towards a boulder.

"Let me go!" I shouted struggling to get free.

He picked my chin up to face his face.

He started to blush which made me blush also.

"Uh..." I stamered.

He let me go and he threw his sword at me making me devitulize.

**(Hayley's POV)**

"We made it Aelita!"

"Thanks Hayley!"

After she went in I waited to be devirtulized.

**(Back in the real world.)**

After I stepped out of the scanner I went up to the super computer.

"How was it?" Ellery asked.

"Eh, same old." I said walking next to Samit seeing her blushing.

"Uh, why are you blushing?"

"No reason." She said covering her cheeks.

"Really?" I said slyly.(Ignore that I don't know how to spell that.)

"Yes." She said irritated.

"Ok, whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the 7th chapter. Sorry that I've been late but I've been sick for a few days. **

**(Sam's POV)**

"Are you sure nothing hapened on lyoko?" Hayley asked as me and her were walking to class.

"Yes!"

"Samit?"

"What?"

"Look at me."

I staired in to Hayleys eyes.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"I know your lying Samit. You're smiling."

"Hayley, I'm always smile."

"Fine. But sooner or later I will get that out of you." Hayley said backing up and triping over herself.

"I will." She said getting up and going to class.

I made it to my Home ec just in time before the bell rung.

"Hey Ulrich."

"Hey Sam." I said sitting next to him.

"Good morning class." The teacher said but I tuned out after she was talking.

After a few hours I was looking at the time.

"Just 10 more minutes."

"And class I have assigned you a project to do for the week."

"What?"

"You will partner you up with the student next to you and take care of these." She grabbed a box behind her besk and held up a baby doll.

"Oh no, not this again." I said in my head.

"These babies have a computer in them to deturning how well you take care of them. You will be takeing care of these babies and write a report on how it is to be a parent. These babies will be turned in on Friday."

Ulrich raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why are we takeing care of babies?"

"This project will teach you about responseability."

Then the bell rung.

"Pick up your baby and diperbag on the way out."

Ulrich picked out one and we both left.

"Why is this thing heavy?" Ulrich asked.

"It suppost to resemble a real baby. Which in my family might be a little more heavy." I said.

We met up with the group.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Uh, why do you guys have a baby?" Yumi asked giggling a little.

"We got to do this for home ec." Ulrich answered.

"Aww, Samit had a baby!" Hayley said hugging me.

"Shut up hayley, and get off me."

"I already did this project last year and I got to do this again?"

"It won't be that bad." Ellery said.

"I didn't get any sleep the last time I did the project."

"Well, you're screwed."

"Bite me." I said.

I looked towards my left and saw Sissi coming.

"Hello peasants."

"Hello bat." Hayley said.

"Aww, Sam you baby looks so cute with your baby. Being a single mom must be hard."

"I'm gonna take that as a insult and try not to smack the taste out your mouth."

I heard the baby start to cry.

"Aww, geez." I start to rock it and it kept crying but a little louder.

"You make a good mother." Sissi said sarcastically.

Then I pointed it at Sissi and pat its back a few times and it spit up something that I don't think was milk.

"Ahhhh! My new outfit! You'll pay for that!"

I pat its back again and it stap up again.

Sissi stomped away.

"I think I might like this project." Ulrich said.

**(Ulrich's POV)**

After a few hours the project was going good.

"So far this is easy." I said after I finished feeding it.

"Hey Ulrich?"

"Yeah Odd?"

"Do you think Hayley likes me?"

"I don't know. Probably. Why, do you like her?"

"I don't know, I just think she's cute, pretty, funny, and I don't know what to say."

"For once the great Odd losses his mojo in talking to girls."

"Watch it baby daddy."

"Well, if you ask me just talk and ask her out."

"Really? Just talk to her and ask her out?"

"Yes, I just told you that."

"Ok, I'll try to ask her out. Thanks buddy." Odd said leaving.

I was putting the baby in its bed I made from a dresser drawer filled with my clothes and placed a blanket on it.

I saw kiwi come by and sniff it.

"Kiwi, it's not a place for your rest stop." I pushed Kiwi away.

I heard a knock on the door.

"It's opened."

I saw Sam entering.

"Hey, how's it going so far?"

"So far so good."

"I think we'll be able to get a A+."

"Your right."

Then my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich, there's a activated tower, we need your help." Jeremy said.

"Got it."

"Come on, we need to head to the factory."

"But why, nothing happening."

All of a sudden something grabbed my neck.

"What the..."

**(Sam's POV)**

I saw Ulrich grab the project to get off his neck.

"Get it off!" I grabbed on trying to pull it.

"Got it!" I threw the doll at the wall.

"What just happened?"

"Who cares? Run!" I shouted running out the room.

While we where running we saw a few students being attacked by the simulator babies everywhere.

"This is the most disturbing attack Xana has ever done." Ulrich said.

"I'm not suprised."

A few more babies jumped on us and we kept running.

"Bad babies!" I said throwing a few off me.

"Hurry up!" I sliped down the man hole.

After we made it to the factory we saw a few of them babies being hit by Ellery and Odd with pipes.

"Hey guys! Hurry up Jeremy's waiting for you." Odd shouted making his way towards us.

We fought through the simulators and made our way through.

We went to the super computer.

"Jeremy, we're here."

"Hurry and head to the scanners."

We made it to the scanners and got in.

"Virtulization."

We landed in the polar region.

"Hey guys." We saw Aelita, Hayley, and Yumi nearby.

"So how's the project going?" Hayley asked.

"Good, until it attacked us!" I said.

"It attacked you?" Aelita said.

"Didn't you see all those simulater babies attacking?"

"No." They all said.

"Guys the tower is a due southwest to your left." Jeremy instructed.

We all took off in the same direction.

"Guys, Xana brought a welcoming committee."

We saw 5 tarantulas in front of us.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically.

We all charged at the upcoming tarantulas.

I slashed my swords at a tarantula's head leaving a mark on it and I .

"Yeah!"

**(Ellery's POV)**

I kept swinging at them and my arm was getting tired.

"This is stupid!" I screamed getting tackled by a few more. "Ahh! Help!"

Odd kept hitting me with a pipe and they were off of me.

"Thanks Odd."

"No problem, I'm not a fan of kids anyway." I saw Odd get shocked and pass out.

I saw them making their way towards me and I started to run to the elevator.

**(Hayley's POV)**

I grabbed my guitar and strumed a cord, but I missed and got shot ing the torso.

"Hayley you just lost half of your life points. One more shot by them and it's game over for you."

"Got it Jeremy."

I strumed up my cords again and blasted a trantula.

"Sweet!" I almost got shot in the arm until it ducked out the way just in time.

Yumi threw her fan at one of them and it colided with it.

The last two started to retreat.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

"Who cares, they gave up!" Samit said.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Yumi said.

"Xana could be trying something to slow us down." Aelita said. "Come on!"

We continued to run until we reached the tower.

(Ellery's POV)

I exited the elevator to the super computer with Jeremy.

"Where's Odd?"

"I tried...to fight them off...but those are some strong babies out there." I panted.\

We heard rumbling and crashing sounds coming from somewhere in the factory.

We saw some large dents being made through out the walls.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jeremy, look out!"

I tackled Jeremy because a baby jumped down from the ceiling and landed in his chair blocking the super computer.

"Thanks Ellery."

Soon more of them started to pour out.

"We're dead aren't we?" I asked.

"Probably.

**(Yumi's POV)**

"We're close to the tower I can see it."

"Wait, something feels wrong." Sam said.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

She closed her eyes for a few second and reopened them.

"Willliam's nearby. Keep your eyes opened."

As we kept running we where just a few feet away from the tower until I saw William coming on a manta.

"Don't we already have enough problems?" Hayley shouted.

William made the manta start shooting at us and we all had to duck behind a few glacers.

"Sam, can you and Hayley distract him while Ulrich and I try to attack?"

"Yumi, let us attack him." Sam said.

"Yeah. We'll be able to fight him." Hayley said.

"No, I don't think you guys can fight him yet."

"But Yumi..." They both whined.

"Sorry guys. Aelita stay here. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

Hayley and Sam ran to William.

"Hey William!" I saw the girls do winks and tauntly blow kisses.

William started to chase them.

"Lets go." After we started attacking.

**(Sam's POV)**

While we were distracting William Yumi and Ulrich kept fighting him. But I decided to help them.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Hayley said grabbing my arm.

"Helping them now come on."

**(Ellery's POV)**

"I now offically hate kids!" I said swimming throught the pack of babies attacking us.

**(Hayley's POV)**

We made our way towards William.

"Ok, you know what to do." Sam said. I knodded and ran to my position.

I strummed my guitar and it flew past Williams head.

I got his attantion and ran.

I turned around and saw Samit taking her position.

"Aelita, there's no time get to the tower."

"But , Yumi said..."

"I said go! Hurry up!

Sam slashed out her swords and threw one at the manta hitting in on its stomach. Making William fall to the ground.

"Sam now!"

I saw Sam slice off a large piece of the glacier and it feel on William.

I ran back to her and gave her a high five.

"Yeah!"

**(Back to the factory)**

Jeremie was making his way to the computer.

"I hate kids, I hate kids, I hate kids!" Ellery kept saying being thrown back and forth.

**"Jeremie, I'm at the tower." **Aelita said.

"Hurry Aelita."

Aelita got her hand to the screen and it said **'Code Lyoko'.**

"Return to the past now."

After the return to the past everything was normal.

**(Sam's POV)**

"Why does this thing feel so heavy?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a simulater, It's suppost to represent a real one."

"Aww, Samit had a baby!" Hyaley said hugging me.

"Bite me." I said annnoyed.

Sissi came over again.

"Aww, don't you look cute as a single mother."

The baby started crying so I patted its back until it upchucked.

"Ohh, you'll pay for that!" Sissi said walking away making us all laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the 8th chapter. **

**(Odd's POV)**

"Come on buddy. Get the ball!" I said bouncing the ball to Kiwi. "Fetch boy!" I shouted throwing the ball.

After I threw the ball Kiwi he dissapered into the forest.

"Aww man."

**(No ones POV)**

Kiwi found the ball next to an oak tree but when I trie to grab it but a golden retrever about his but a little bigger around her stomach grabbed it too. Kiwi started to growl and fight for it but the golden retrever gave it up. Kiwi started to play with her.

**(Odd's POV)**

"Kiwi! Kiwi, where are you?" I called looking for him. "Come on buddy! Kiwi, I got a treat if you come out!" I heard barking coming near by me.

"There you are. Who's this?" I looked on her color and saw 'Caramel' written in silver letters.

"Oh, well come on Caramel, I'll introduce you to my friends."

**(Ulrich's POV)**

I was sitting on my bed reading a magazine until Odd came in holding Kiwi and his backpack looking big.

"Hey Odd."

"Uh..hey Ulrich." He said nervously.

"Uh, are you ok?"

"Me? Couldn't be better." He said hoisting his backpack up.

"You're having trouble with your backpack."

"Uh..no just alot of books." Odd tried to put his backpack on him again until he fell and a golden retrever came out of his backpack.

"What the? Really Odd, another dog?"

"Come on Ulrich. This is Caramel. Kiwi needs a friend. And I think he likes this one." He said pointing to them snuggled together.

"Odd, I already have enough problems with Kiwi's hair all over the place, his chewing on my stuff, and mostly his gifts he leaves in my bed. I'm not having that dog do that too."

"Come on Ulrich, she'll be good I promise." Odd got into a pleeding stance. "Please, please, please?"

"Ok, ok. But if she gets out of hand we're gotta give her away."

"Oh, thank you Ulrich." Odd hugged me.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep." I fell onto my bed and got under the covers.

"Night buddy."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>I woke up seeing Caramel sleeping with Kiwi on his bed.<p>

"Odd, wake up."

"5 more minutes mommy." Odd moaned.

"Odd, there serving pancakes in the cafeteriea."

"PANCAKES!" Odd screamed jumping out of the bed getting dressed for the day.

"Odd, wait up." I said as he ran down the hall.

**(Ellery's POV)**

I yawned walking out the room until I crashed into Odd.

"Well, good morning to you too Odd." I said rubbing my head.

"Can't talk, pancakes in the lunchroom!" He ran down the hall.

"What's Odd's problam?" I asked while Ulrich helped me up.

"There serving pancakes in the lunchroom and he goes a little crazy with pancakes."

"Same goes for Hayley. You do not want to mess with her when it comes to 2 things: her animal crackers and pancakes. Mess with her and she will give you something to remember it."

"What?"

"Let's just say she left a little warning gift to me when I tried to take a cookie." I showed him the bite mark that was on my shoulder there for 3 months.

"Ouch."

**(Hayley's POV)**

"Sam, wake up." I said shaking her.

"No."

"Sam, come on."

"No."

"Don't make me get the song."

"You wouldn't."

I grabbed my cell phone and had the song 'baby' by Justin Bieber on it.

"Try me."

Sam ran out the bed and got dressed.

"At least I get to eat pancakes today."

"Pancakes?" I asked grabed Samit's collor. "They're serving pancakes?"

"Uh, no..." I shook Samit a few times. "Are they serving pancakes today?"

"Yeah but..." I pushed Samit out the way and ran to the cafeteria.

I was almost to the cafeteria until I crashed into someone.

"Ow, watch where you're...Oh hey Odd." I said.

"Hey hayley. You on your way to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, I'm getting some pancakes."

"Not if I get there first."

"Bring it cat boy!"

Odd and I started to run to the cafeteria until I triped him.

"Haha, made it! Eat it, cat boy!" I said laughing grabbing my tray.

**(Sam's POV)**

"I can't believe I told Hayley about the pancakes again. Hey guys."

"Hey." They all said.

"Uh Ulrich? Since when do you have blond hair?" I asked.

"What?"

I grabbed a small mirror and showed him.

"Nice one Odd, thanks."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Odd got another dog."

"Arn't pet forbidded here?" Ellery asked eating a piece of his pancake.

"Yes, but Odd has a dog named Kiwi."

"And what do you mean by another?" I asked.

"We'll show you." Odd said.

After breakfast we went to Ulrich's and Odd's room and saw 2 small puppy dogs.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Hayley said petting one and getting her face licked.

"I thought you were a cat person?" Ellery asked petting the golden retrever.

"I'm both." She answered.

"This is Kiwi and Caramel." Odd introduced.

"Odd, where did you get Caramel from?" Jeremy asked.

"Kiwi found her. He got lost in the forest and she kept him occupied while I found him."

"That's sweet." Aelita said. "But we gotta get to class before we get detention."

"Fine." Odd said. "Take care of her little guy." Odd petted Kiwi's head and left the room.

After our classes Hayley and I went back to the guys room to check on Kiwi and Caramel.

"Hey Samit?"

"What?"

"Do you think Odd likes me?"

"Yeah, Totally. Why do you ask?"

"He tends to blush around me sometimes. And I think he fell over during gym class while we were doing laps."

"Then that's a sure sign that he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just talk to him and then ask him out."

"Ok."

When we made it to the boys room we heard multiple barking coming from inside.

"What's that?" I asked.

Hayley unlocked the door with the key they gave her.

"Omg!" We both shouted.

**(Odd's POV)**

We all were in the rec room playing foose ball.

"Guys, guys OMG you won't believe it!" Hayley and Sam said excidedly.

"Calm down." Ulrich said. "What's going on?"

"You guys gotta see this!" Hayley said.

"Whats going on?" Yumi asked.

"Come on!"

After we made it to our room we heard multiple barking coming from inside.

Hayley opened the door and saw Caramel sitting on Ulrich's bed and 10 puppies running around the room.

"Puppies!" Aelita said picking one of them up.

"Where did they come from?" Ulrich said.

"Caramel, here had puppies while we were in class." Hayley answered.

"In my bed? Gross!" Ulrich said.

"But you got to admit that the're cute." Yumi said.

"But what are we going to do with them?" Ellery asked.

"I don't know but we can't keep them." Jeremy said.

"Why?" Sam whined.

"They'll get us caught cause of their barkings and Jim will not be happy to see 12 dogs in your dorm room."

"I know let's sell them and split the money, who's with me?" Hayley said.

"That would be a good idea Hayley." Yumi replied.

"Smart girl." Ellery said patting Hayley on the head.

"Knock that off or I'll bite you." She said.

"Fine, we'll give them away." I said.

"Sorry Odd. We gotta." Hayley said.

"Ok, one question. What are we gonna do with all the money?" Sam asked.

"Movies,Video Games,and Music the list goes on." Ellery answered.

"What about Caramel?" Sam asked looking at Caramel.

"I don't know but im going to take her and Kiwi on a walk does anyone want to come along?" I asked grabbing the leashes.

"I'll come."Ellery said.

"I'll come too." Hayley said also.

"Cool, later guys."I said walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hayley's POV)<strong>

"I'm still don't want to give the puppies away." I said.

"I know, but we can't get Jim to catch them all." Odd said.

"I know."

"Uh..Hayley?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh..."

Odd's phone starts to ring

Odd:Hello?

"Odd its a emergency get to the factory with Hayley and Ellery." Jeremy said in a panic.

**(Odd's POV)**

"Ok ok calm down were on our way." I said hanging up.

I turned around saw that Hayley and Ellery were gone.

"Hayley, Ellery guys where are you!" I yelled franticaly.

I hear a scream and see Hayley running towards me.

"Odd! Run!" She yelled.

I see 3 wolves and Ellery with a squirrel on his shoulder.

"There XANAfied run for the factory!" She yelled grabbing my hand making me run aside her.

"We made it" I yelled going down the rope and running to the elevator.

"Hayley come on hurry up!" I yelled.

She made it down the elevator and into the elevator next to me I pushed the down button.

"Jeremy where here." Hayley said walking to the supercomputer.

"Get to the scanner room hurry Ulrich and Yumi are almost out of life points and there really far from the tower." Jeremy said.

"Got it einstein." Me and Hayley said walking back to the elevator.

We ran to the scanners.

"Were ready Jeremy." Hayley said.

"Virtuliztation."

We landed in the forest regoin.

"There southwest of your position your overboard is on its way." Jeremy said.

We got on my overboard and we were off.

"Where to now captain?"

"Turn left and your're there."

"Thanks Jeremy."

I saw four hornets flying around attacking Samit, Yumi, and Ulrich.

I strumed a cord and blasted a hornet away from Yumi.

"Hey. Where were you guys."

"Come on Yumi, we all know it wouldn't be a party without us." I said. "Laser arrow!"

My arrows shot and missed a hornet causing it to shoot back at Odd hitting his tail.

"Ow! Lexi bad girl!"

"No again with the names Odd." Ulrich said annoyied.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich sprinted and threw his sword at the hornet.

"Nice shoot, but let me take a crack at it." Sam replied.

Samit backflipped and sliced through another one.

"That's all of them." Shhe said but got hit in the back by a laser.

"Except for one." Hayley said.

"This one's mine! Laser arrow!"

The shot hit the hornet.

"Bye bye Lexi." I waved.

"Odd, no more naming the monsters." Ulrich said.

Hayley giggled.

_'I knew she would laugh_.' He thought. _'Come on Della Robbia. Just ask her out.'_

"Come on." Aelita said running snapping Odd out of his thought .

"Oh, right."

We kept running for the past few minutes.

"Look I see the tower." Aelita pointed out.

"Come on, cause I hear someone near by." Sam warned.

"What is it this time?" Yumi asked.

She stopped and turned her direction to a tree and threw her sword at it and William dodged it.

"There he is."

**(Sam's POV)**

"Aelita, go to the tower. Take Hayley and Ulrich with you."

"Got it, come on."

I slashed out my last sword and threw it at William again but he kicked it away from me and it nearly sliced my head off but it was stuck in the tree behind me.

"You are so lucky I ducked!" I yelled.

Yumi grabbed out her fans and threw it at him but he used his powers on it and reflect them back at her.

"Incoming Yumi!" Odd warned. Yumi flipped and grabbed her fans before they touched the ground.

"Thanks Odd."

**(Ulrich's POV)**

"We're almost there girls." I said.

We're close to the tower until 3 blocks and a scyophoza coming.

"Great." Hayley sighed.

**(Sam's POV)**

I grabbed my swords and charged at William.

"Odd, use your arrows while I'm distracting him."

"Laser arrows!"

Odd's arrows hit William in his torso.

"Yumi, now!" I screamed.

Yumi used her teleknesis to drop a tree on William.

"Nice job."

"Thanks."

We were gonna catch up With Ulrich, Hayley, and Aelita. Until out of nowhere William devirtulized Yumi and Odd.

"Great, you got me William now do you worse." I said.

William got a hold of his sword and started to slash at me.

"Nice job. But you're no diffrent from me."

**(Hayley's POV)**

I strumed my guitar and blasted another block.

"Nice shot Hayley." Ulrich said.

"Thanks Ulrich.

I jumped onto another block to attack but I got frozen with its ice beam.

**(Ulrich'****s POV)**

"Hayley! Triplicate!"

I slashed my swords destorying the two remaining blocks.

"Aelita!" I shouted forgetting about the scyphoza that had her.

One of my clones came and chopped the tenticals off.

"Fusion!"

"Oh no, Hayley!"

I saw Hayley was still forzen but then the ice started to crack.

"Ah, ohh that's cold."

"Come on."

**(Sam's POV)**

I was still fighting William and I was going nowhere.

"You really know how to put up a fight don't you?"

William swung his sword again but I flipped away from him.

"Woah, nice try but I'm better."

I threw my other sword at him but he doged to the left and he got in front of me.

I grabbed my other sword and tried to stab him but he grabbed my arms and held them and I just dropped my sword.

I couldn't stop staring in his eyes.

"Uh...William..."

He caressed my face and he looked like he wanted to kiss me.

And so did I but I had an idea up my sleeve.

I tried to kiss him but I got my sword and stabbed his stomach divirtulizing him.

"Oldest trick in the book."

**(Hayley's POV)**

"We're here. Finally, my feet are tired. How do you guys do this almost every week."

"You get used to it."

"Well princess, your tower awaits." I said bowing with Ulrich.

"Thank you."

After a few seconds in the tower Aelita came out.

"Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now."

We were back a few hours ago and we're in the middle of town square selling the puppies.

"Puppies $5.00 each!" We shouted. "Come on people, these little puppies need a home! SHOW THEM SOME LOVE!"

"Caramel!" We turned around and saw a girl around 13 years old with brown hair coming by.

Caramel ran to her and started to lick her.

"This is your dog?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I see you guys have taken care of her puppies." She said.

"Yes, it was hard but we got through it." Samit said.

"Still thanks. And you guys and keep the puppies as thank you gifts."

"Thanks." Ellery said.

After she left we sold all the puppies and we had 50 bucks total.

"So how much do each of us get?" Odd asked.

"Divided by us it's...$6.25."

"That's it? What a rip off!" Samit said.

"So, now what?"

"We can go to the movies." Yumi said.

"Yeah that should be a good idea." We all agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the 9th chapter.**

**(Hayley's POV)**

Were all on lyoko at 4 in the morning me Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Samit, and Aelita against William 2 crabs and a megatank in the mountain region.

"Im tired so let's finish this and go back to bed. Aelita get to the tower with Hayley and Ulrich." Samit said as we continued to run.

"Got it come on lets go."

I flipped my guitar in my hands and strummed a cord and blasted a crab but it fired a laser at me when I wasn't looking and it hit me in the leg.

**(Samit's POV)**

I walked behind another crab and backflipped on the back of its shell. I was about to stab it until it shook me off.

"Oh, you wanna play like that?" I was getting fired at and ran behind a boulder.

"Yoo hoo. Over here." The crab was looking back and forth for me and I was on top of the boulder and I jumped and I landed on its shell again I stabbed the area and it exploded.

"I am victorious!" I roared but my victory was cut short by getting hit by William in me in the back.

William got in front of me and held his sword above his head and almost hit me until...

"Laser arrow!" William staggered back and fell.

"Thanks Odd." I said while he was helping me up.

"No problem." Odd was hit with Williams sword and he was devirtulized.

"Jeremy can we get a ride please?" Yumi asked.

"Sure thing Yumi!" We heard Elley said.

**(Ellery's POV)**

I typed on the computer and pressed enter.

"Done."

"Thanks Ellery!" They all said.

"How do you know how to do that?" Jeremy asked.

"I've seen you do it before and I learned quick." I answered.

"Great, now we got 3 geniuses to work the computer." Odd said.

**(Back on lyoko Hayley's POV)**

We were close to the tower until we saw it guarded by two tarantulas.

"Great, guard dog's." I said running.

"Aelita, me and Hayley will distract them and you try to get into the tower." Ulrich said as we ran behind a boulder.

"Ok, be careful." Aelita replied.

"Let's go." I said to Ulrich.

"On my mark, and GO!" Ulrich yelled.

We ran to the taratulas and I strumed a cord, but the tarantula moved and shot a laser at me, hitting me in my torso.

"Hayley, you just lost 20 life points." Jeremy said.

"Thanks for the update Jeremy." I said getting back up and I quickly strumed a cord and it hit the tarantula on its mark and then exploded.

"Ha, pay back!" I yelled.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich yelled. "Impact!" He yelled again, stabbing the remaining tarantula with his sword.

"Your tower awaits princess." We said bowing.

Aelita ran into the tower after a few seconds she came back out.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy replied.

There was a flash of light and we were back at kadic.

**(Jeremy's POV)**

I walked into the wreck room to see Odd, Yumi, Ulrich,and Aelita playing foose ball, Ellery was reading and Sam and Hayley were sitting on the couch.

"Hi everyone." I said.

"Hey Jeremy." They said.

I walked over the t.v and turned on my favorite History Channel then i started to talk to Hayley and Sam about my favorite history topics.

"See what happens when you mix the red and blue chemicals together, that scientist is incorrect."

"Uh, Jeremy?" Ellery said standing next to me.

"Yah?" I replied.

"Who are you talking too?" He asked.

"Im talking to Hayley and S-." I turned to see them sleeping.

"Jeremy, what did you do?" Odd asked walking next to Ellery.

"I had the History Channel on and was talking to them." I said.

"They hate science." Odd said.

"Mostly Hayley, she already sleeps during science class." Ellery said also.

"Then how on earth can she have a B in it?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Odd replied.

"Anyways, come on were gonna be late for class." I said grabbing my laptop and putting it in my bag.

"Fine, Hayley, Sam wake up." Yumi said shaking them.

They woke up and got off the couch.

"Good morning sleepying beauties, come on were gonna be late." Ellery said.

They grabbed there back packs and we all walked to class.

We walked into the class room, right when the bell rang.

"Yes just in time." Me and Ellery said as we took our seats.

**(Hayley's POV)**

"Now class, I have 2 exciting announcements." Ms. Hertz began.

Then a guy walked in. He was wearing a plaid jacket like T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and red converse sneakers.

"Hello, is this science classroom?" He asked.

"Yes, they told me that your going to be in this class." Replied to the guy.

"Class, this is our new student, Tony Johnson." She said again. "You can take the empty seat next to Hayley."

Tony walked by me, sat down and looked at smiled at me, so I smiled back at him.

"Now, my second announcements is that, your going to have a science project." began.

About half the class groaned.

"Now, you can choose your project that you and your partner will decide on together." said.

She grabbed her clipboard.

"Now im going to assign you with a partner." She began.

"Samijah and Odd your going to be working together."

"Hayley and Tony." She continued on.

Then the bell rang.

"Be sure to pick your science project with your partner, the projects are due in 2 weeks." said.

We walked out of the building and went to our dorm rooms.

**(Odd's POV)**

I was sitting on my bed playing with Kiwi and Ulrich was reading a magizene and then his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Ok Jeremy, we'll be there." He said hanging up.

"What did Jeremy say?" I asked getting off my bed.

"He said theres a activated , Aelita, and Yumi are already with gotta find Hayley and get to the factory." Ulrich replied.

"Ok, I'll find Hayley while you get to the factory!" I said opening the door walking out.

"Got it, later." He said running down the hall.

I went to Hayley's dorm and knocked on the there wasn't a answer i opened the door.

"No one."

I went to the wreck room and didnt see her.

"Where scould she be?" I asked myself.

I walked out of the building and started to go to the cafeteria but then I heard laughter. I followed the sound and see Hayley talking to Tony by the vending machines.

**(Hayley's POV)**

I was talking to Tony I was leaning against the wall with Tony standing infront of me.

I saw him look to his side, then he puts his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to him then kissed me.

**(Odd's POV)**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I turned around, closed my eyes tight, and clenced my fists.

I hear a scream and I turned back around and see Hayley being shocked by Tony, he looked at me, I can see the Xana print in his eyes, then he threw Hayley against the and she slides down it.

"Oh, its on now Tony!" I yelled.

I grabbed a tree branch, I ran towards Tony and hit him in the head as hard as I quickly ran to Hayley and picked her up and started to run to the factory until I was tackled by Tony.

**(Hayley's POV)**

I woke up and saw Odd attacking Tony.

"Hayley, Tony's is Xanaifed, get to the factory." Odd said avoiding Tony's hits.

I ran to the factory, then I finally got there and went down the rope and ran into the elevator.

"Jeremy im here" I said running to him infront of the supercomputer.

"Where's Odd?" Ellery asked walking next to Jeremy.

"He's fighting Tony." I answered.

"Oh, well get to the scanner room." Jeremy said to me.

"Wait, Hayley why are you blushing?" Ellery asked me.

"Uh, I don't wanna talk about." I said walking to the elevator.

I pushed the down button and walked to the scanner and got in.

"Im ready Jeremy." I said.

"Vertulization." Jeremy said.

I landed in the forest secter.

"They're southeast of you. You like a ride?" Jeremy asked me.

"Sure." I replied.

"I can only send you the overboard." Jeremy said.

"Alright, Thanks Jeremy." I said smileing.

"Your welcome." He replied.

After about 2 minutes I see 3 crabs and Aelita behind a tree that was taking the blasts for was fighting a crab but a hornet was about to blast her in her back.

"Samit, look out!" I yelled then I strumed a cord and a blue heart hit the hornet.

"Yes!" I yelled, I strumed another cord making it hit the crab on it's mark, then exploded, I jumped off the board and ran to Samit.

"Thanks Hayley." Samit said. "Come on out Aelita, the coast is clear."

She came from behind the tree and ran to us.

"Hayley, why are you blushing?" Aelita asked me.

"That's exactly what I want to know." I heard Ellery say also.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said covering my cheeks.

"Let's just get to the tower." I said walking towards the tower.

"By the way, wheres Ulrich and Yumi?" I asked as we contiuned to run.

"They went to the core of lyoko." Aelita replied.

Just then I was hit in the back and fell. I looked behind me and saw 4 crabs.

"Who wants crab?" Samit with a laugh.

Aelita ran behind a and Samit fight the crabs, we defeated 2 of them but the third shoots it's laser at my hands making me drop my guitar.

Then the crab starts to shoot at my feet, making me walk back to the im to the edge the crab shoots me in my chest and I loose my footing and fall.

I fall for a few seconds then I land on something and it's Odd's im over the edge I see Yumi useing her telekensis on the board.

"Thanks Yumi!" I said getting off the board.

"Your welcome, come on lets get to the tower." She said.

We ran to the tower and Aelita goes inside.

"Hayley, why are you blushing?" Ulrich asked as we waited for Aelita to come out.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy yelled, and we were back in class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy the 10th chapter.**

**(Hayley's POV)**

I was talking to Ulrich on my cell phone while Samit was studing science.

I heard snoring in the background.

"What the heck is that in the background?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just Odd snoring."

"Can you send me a picture of him sleeping?"

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Samit said looking up from her book.

"Go back to studing Samit."

"Why do you want a picture of Odd sleeping?" Ulrich asked.

"Just for blackmail." I said.

"Ok. Hold on."

I waited for a few seconds before I heard a ring on my phone. Seeing Odd wearing kitty boxers and cuddling up to Kiwi like a stuffed teddy bear.

"Oh, blackmail rocks. Thanks Ulrich, see you tomorrow." I said hanging up my phone.

* * *

><p>The next day we were sitting in Ms. Hertz class after taking a stupid science pop quiz.<p>

"I wonder what I got." Ellery said.

"A+." Samit and I said.

"Ellery." She said passing the sheet to Ellery.

"How did you guys know?" He asked showing us his paper.

"Sam." She said passing her her paper.

"C-. No suprise there." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Odd." She said annoyed giving him his quiz.

"B-. Now, who's your big man on campus guys?" He said pointing to his paper.

"Hayley."

"B+. Oh yeah!"

"How did you get a B and you sleep in her class everyday?" Jeremy asked.

"Cause, I got some mad skills."

"Aelita. Good job." She said smiling.

"A+."

"Jeremy. Excellent work." She complimented.

"Another A+ Einstien?" Odd said.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Odd rolled his eyes.

"Ulrich." She said.

"What did you get?" Samit asked.

"D+, same as always." He said dropping his head on the table.

"But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"The plus is new!" He said with thumbs up smiling.

"Odd." I said.

"Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Then the bell rang.

"Hey Ulrich, wanna hit the arcade today?" Samit asked.

"No thanks. I wanna be alone right now." He walked away.

"Well, that was a fail." Samit said. "What am I doing wrong?"

"I don't know. You got the courage to ask him somewhere but that didn't go well." I said.

Yumi came to us.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey Yumi." We both said.

**(Sam's POV)**

"Hey Yumi, do you know what's wrong with Ulrich?" I asked.

"No why?"

"He's kinda sulking for some reason."

"He does that when he's upset about something. He'll just go to his quiet place and come back later." She answered.

"Really? I'm gonna find out what it is." I said walking away.

I walked to Odd and Ulrich's room and knocked on the door

But there was silence.

"Ulrich, open the door. I know you're in there, I can hear you breathing."

Ulrich opened the door.

"Thank you. What's the matter? You're acting weird."

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm your friend."

"No thanks."

"Come on. It good to talk sometimes."

"It's nothing." He said walking out of his room.

"Great, another fail to talk to Ulrich. What am I doing wrong?" I said slaming my head into his pillow and feeling something hard hit my forehead.

"What the heck?" I felt under his pillow and found a journel.

"His journel? I shouldn't, but this is the only way I can know whats wrong with him." I said opening the booklet and reading it.

"Oh my god."

* * *

><p><strong>(Hayley's POV)<strong>

I'm sitting in Jeremy's room while he works on some nerd project. And Ellery's playing with Kiwi with Odd.

"Hey Jeremy, what's this?" I said picking up a scarlet book.

"Oh, that's just the Kadic Academy yearbook." He answers not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sweet, I get to see what you guys looked like last year."

"Please. Sure they had held some great memories but they're meaningless to me." Odd said flipping trough the book.

"Yoink, I bet you had a bad picture in there." I said snaching back the book.

"Give me the book."

"Never!" Odd tried to grab the book but I held him back with one arm while the other was flipping through the pages.

"B,C,D."

"Ellery, grab the book!" Odd yelled.

"Can't, I'm on break." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Della Robbia. Ha! Found you!" I said **(A/N: If you seen 'Xana awakens' on youtube you know what Odd looks like before his hair was in a spike.)**

"Come on Hayley! I hate that picture."

"How can you hate it? I think it looks cute." I said blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said getting closer to him.

"In the words of Sam. Stop being nasty! There's a dog here!" Ellery said.

Samit ran through the door.

"Guys, I know why Ulrich's upset!" She said.

"Why?" Jeremy said turning away from the computer.

"It's his birthday today."

"It is?" Odd said.

"Yes." She said.

"That's awesome." Ellery said.

"I have a plan." Samit said rubbing her hands together.

"One of the famous plans of Samit. What's your plan?" I said.

"I say we plan Ulrich a surprise party." She said jumping.

"How are we gonna plan a whole party in one day? We need food, entertainment, and most importantly who's gonna keep Ulrich away long enough to do so?" I asked.

"Well we need someone to talk into letting us use the gym before we do anything." Ellery said.

"All we gotta do is tell Sissi to tell her father to let us use the gym, since this is Ulrich's birthday she wont say no to it." Jeremy said.

"Ugh, but I'll do it for Ulrich." Samit said.

"For Ulrich!" We all said.

We went to find Sissi, and we saw her with Nicholas and Herv.

"Who's gonna ask her." Ellery asked.

"I'm gonna hate myself for this but, I'll do it." I said stepping up. "I'm doing it for Ulrich."

I walked over to Sissi.

**(Sam's POV)**

I watched Hayley walk over to Sissi, after a few minutes of talking Sissi nodded her head and left.

Hayley walked back over to us.

"There you go." She said smiling.

"She said she'll do it?" Ellery asked.

"Yup." Hayley replied.

"How on earth did you talk Sissi into saying yes?" I asked.

"It was easy, I just said were planning a party. At first she said no, then I said I'd get her something she wanted. As long as it didn't envolve Ulrich. She said deal."

"Alright, we got a place." I said.

"Now what I have in mind is that, Aelita your on DJ, Yumi on food, Odd, Ellery and Jeremy on your gonna be in charge of decor, and Hayley's gonna keeping Ulrich away from the school. " I said.

"Where exactly do you plan I take him?" Hayley asked.

"Take him to the mall or the arcade." I said.

"But what if he doesn't want to go?"

"You'll figure out a way, your Hayley. Good luck." I said patting Hayley on her head.

"Fine, I'll keep him busy." She said.

"Good, I'll text you to see how it's going."

"Diddo." She said running to the dorms.

"Alright, let's plan a party." I said running to the gym.

**(Hayley's POV)**

I ran to Ulrich's dorm, when I got there I knocked.

"What." I heard Ulrich say.

"Ulrich, its Hayley open the door." I said standing infront of the door.

He opened the door.

"What." He said.

"Well, hello to you to Ulrich, so are you feeling any better?" I walking in and closing the door.

"A little." He said sitting on his bed.

"Well, I'm here to cheer you up." I said smiling at him.

"No thanks Hayley." He said.

"Come on Ulrich, you'll thank me for this." I said grabbing his wrist and draging him out the door.

I draged him all the way to the arcade.

"Hayley, what are we doing here." He asked rubbing his wrist.

"I said I was going to cheer you up. So that's why I brought you here. Come on I got money for the games." I said smiling.

"Ok." He said.

"Race you to Sonic Racers Ulrich!" I said. **(not a real game)**

"Your on!" He said running.

"Hey, no fair!" I said running after him.

When we finally got there, we started to play.

"Ha, I won." He said.

"Yah you did, high five!" I said high fiving him.

We started to walk around looking for the next game to play, then something caught my eye.

"Ok, so you won at Sonic Racers but your doing down in Ski Ball." I said.

"Oh bring it blondie." He said.

We ran to the Ski Ball game.

"Oh, Oh, what!" I said jumping around to my victory.

"Nice job Hayley." He said congratulating me.

"Thank's Ulrich."

After a few hours of playing games and having fun we sat down for a break.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

"Yes, a whole lot better, thank's Hayley." He smiling at me.

"That's awesome." I said.

My phone started to vibrate.

"Alright, come on Ulrich, time to head back." I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"Ok, wow I didn't know it was seven." He said looking at his cell phone.

"I didn't ethier." I said walking out the arcade enterance.

When we were in school ground's, I grabbed a blind fold out of my backpack.

"Stop." I said and we both stopped.

"Why? Is that a blind fold." He asked pointing to the blind fold in my hands.

"Trust me now and ask questions later." I said putting the blind fold on him.

Me and the blind folded Ulrich walked to the gym. I saw Samit standing outside the gym enterance.

She walked inside and turned the lights off and Me and Ulrich walked in.

I took the blind fold off and Samit turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULRICH!" The entire gym shouted.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Happy birthday dude." Samit said.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"A little birdy told us." Samit said.

"By birdy, we mean your journal." Odd said.

"Odd!" Me and Samit yelled.

"I would be upset but first...LET'S PARTY!" Ulrich said.

After hours of partying, we were all tired.

**The next day.**

**(Sam's POV)**

I woke up laying half way on the stage, upside down.

"Whoa, that was the sickest party I've ever been to." I said sitting up.

I saw Aelita asleep on the DJ board. Jeremy asleep was under a table, Ellery was asleep in the cake, Hyaley and Odd were back to back in the punch was asleep against the wall, Yumi was asleep on a table with a peice of cake in her hand and on her face. Everyone else was statered around the gym.

"Sickest party ever."


End file.
